Opening Life
by Cram46307
Summary: Spencers life changes when her parents get into a car crash. And she meets Ashley. umm..... summarys are hard just read it! I think its good!
1. Chapter 1

Opening Life

Chapter 1

Sitting in the passenger seat of a black Honda Accord. The caseworker who intorduced herself to me as Stacy or something, was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. I turned to look out the window and thoughts started flooding my head.

We were driving home stuffed from the 'big feast' that we had a Applebee's. Listening to the radio and trying to sing along. With my dad driving, mom in the passenger seat, and me in the back. I saw a bright blinding light come at me so fast, the next thing I knew our car was toppled over in a ditch. I looked up seeing me dad severly injured and my mom with alot of bood running sown her forehead. It was such a shock, I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes, everything was blurry. After seconds of blinking I relised I was in a hospital bed. My head hurt really bad, I felt something gausy over it. I was confused, why was I in a hospital? Suddenly it came back, the sight of my parents.

"OH MY GOD! MOM!! DAD!!!" I yelled while quickly jumping up to a sitting position. I saw people in the room quickly turn around, finding the cause of the big outburst. A doctor and a nurse walked up and told me it was ok and to just lay down. They checked my pulse and a some other stuff. I still was really worried, about my parents what the hell happened.

The doctor noted the information on a sheet and headed out the door with the nurse following. Now I was alone in a hopsital bed, with no information what so ever about my parents! Moments later a colored woman, who was mid height walked in. She gave me a sweet smile, and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"You must be Spencer?" She asked.

When I finally found my voice I replied "Yeah"

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Stacy"

I gave her a forced smile and said "Look, nice to meet you too! But do you know if my parents are ok?"

Her smile faded. "Spencer..., Look I don't know how to tell you this..., but in the car crash...your parents didn't make it." she finished.

Now my head was spinning uncontrolably, didn't she just saw what I thought she said. I broke in to tears. It was getting harder to breath and I don't know what I was thinking, but it felt as if my whole world just collapsed. My parents were dead.

When I came back to the present. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Ok, we're here." I heared Stacy say as I wiped the tear from my eye. Well this is it. My foster home.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening Life

Chapter 2

Getting out of the car with my bag, I was think about what this was going to be like. Were these people nice, did they have any other kids; I walked up to Stacy, there was this dirty- blonded haired woman stading next to her. She had some pretty worn-out jeans and a old t-shirt on.

"Hi there, you must be Spencer" she said with a slight southen accent.

"Hi, yeah...thats me" I replied with a fake smile.

"Well Spencer, Beverly here is going to be your foster mom. Sorry, I can't stay longer, but I have to be on my way." She gave me a quick hug and a 'bye' and headed off in her car. I turned around to Beverly.

"Well Spencer, how does a tour of the house sound?" she asked, when she saw I was obviously wondering what was happening next.

"Sure" She motioned me to follow, as she started walking towards the house. I took a look at my surroundings and followed. Her house was rather small, walking through the front door; I saw a 2 boys who were very absorbed in a video game on the couch, one who had light brown hair, and the other who had black, they didn't seem much older than maybe 7.

"This is Jeffery and Don." the two boys gave a quick wave not taking their eyes off the screen. "Continuing the tour, this is my husband Bill." she stated while walking through the kitchen. I gave a quick 'hi'. Walking out of the kitchen she showed me the bathroom and finally ended in front of this closed door. Knocking on the door, a young brunnette who was about my age, opened it. She had on a black beater and some cheerleading shorts on.

"Spencer this is my daughter Ashley, you'll be staying in her room." she told me. "Ashley, help her get comfortable and stuff." the brunnette just gave a little smile and motioned me to come in. The room was really small espesially with two beds, the walls were just a plain white color. I could tell she was really into rock, by the posters she had and the music that was coming out of the speakers of a stereo.

Well, this wasn't too bad its an ok house and at least I'm not alone. I put my stuff down and took a seat on the bed. The brunnette was still standing there by the door. "So...Spencer?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, well I think you know, I'm Ashley. Just feel at home, you can do whatever, look through my stuff, I don't really care. So where you from?" she asked while taking a seat on her bed.

"Well, I was born in Ohio, but me and my parents moved here to Florida about a year ago." I replied.

"Cool." she replied with a bright smile.

I can't say that everythings going to great I've only been here for about a hour, but its looking good.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening Life

Chapter 3

"Spencer! Ashley! Dinner!" I heard a voice call out from the living room. I looked at Ashley, she just looked back at me. There was just this really akward moment, before Ashley said "Well, lets go eat!" We both headed out the door towards the dinner table. The table was sorta crowded with 7 people, I sat next to Ashley. I looked on the table and there was chinese takeout, some sweet and sour chicken, pork fried rice, bourbon chicken, and so much good stuff. Everyone just started to take some food, I decided on just some st/s chicken and some rice.

"So Spencer" Bill asked with a smirk on his face. "Getting along with Ashley so far?"

"Yeah" I answered sorta confused.

Ashley leaned over and whispered "When I was little, I used to always get temper tantrums and one time I started yelling at my friends so much, I kinda never really saw her again, so my dad always gets on me for that."

I chucked at her statement. "Did you have any siblings?" Beverly asked.

"Actually, no I was an only child." I replied. For the rest of dinner, Ashley parents just talked to each other about work, her brothers had finished and was back in the living room wathing Spongebob, and Ashley was listening to me talk about how I lived before the accident.

"Well, we live in St. Petersburg. We had this house it was just me, my mom, and my dad. 4 bed rooms, I would have to say I was spoiled." I said.

"Wow, it must of been really tough, after the accident." She replied.

Suddenly I felt the sadness come back to me, like as it has many times before. I guess she relised what she had said and quickly appoligized "Oh, I'm sorry...you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I reasured her, and gave her a smile.

"You done eatting? Want to go back to my room?" She asked me.

"Yeah, sure."

She got up taking both of our plates to the sink and I followed her back to her room. "Tommorrow, I was planning on going to the beach, did you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Thats cool, she picked up her magizine that was on her bed and started reading it." I just sat there, I walked over to my black sports bag with my stuff that was in it and took out my white apple laptop. I turned around seeing Ashley looking over her magizine with one brow up. "Dang." she said in awe. I just looked at her and smiled.

"Can I see that?" she started.

"The answer is...no, at least for right now cause I'm writing in my journal." She looked at me with a confused look, but just turned her attention back to her magizine acationally looking at me. I just started typing.

_April 9, 2007_

_Today, I met my foster 'family' I guess I could say, their actually really nice, They have 2 sons, one was adopted, and they have a daughter around my age. Ashley, she is really nice and funny and really hot. OMG I can't beleive I'm saying that... ,but its true. We really are getting along really well, and I don't know what to say. I really miss mom and dad, and my friends back in St. Pete. Now I guess thats it._

I saved the document and looked up at Ashley, she was sitting on her bed legs crossed with her chin resting on her elbow just watching me type. We held a gaze for a few seconds, then she broke into a smile and said "I'm going to bed"

"Goodnight! Don't let the purple cows bite!" she said before a big chuckle and she went to sleep. I pondered over that statement for a second before also drifting off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Opening Life

Chapter 4

Waking up to the smell of pancakes, and the sizzling of bacon on the stove. I slowly open my eyes observing the white painted ceiling and contemplated over if I should get up or not. My stomach won the battle. I quickly got up and straighted up my bed a little. Ashley was still sleeping with her covers over her head. I walked to the door walking out. Jeffery and Don were already eatting their pancakes.

"Oh, your up! Would you like some pancakes?" Bevery asked me.

"Yes, Please" I replied. Beverly set a plate with some bacon and some pancakes on the table for me.

"Is Ashley up yet?" she asked.

"Um...no." I replied.

"Could you wake her for me?"

I headed back into the room, where Ashley was now almost falling off the bed. She had one arm over the side of the bed. I just walked over and whispered really loudly "Ashley, wake up!" she just groaned. I decided to start poking her. "Ahhh!!! Attack of the orange orangatangs from Germany!" she screamed out right before she slid right off the bed. I started chuckling.

"OWWW!!" she cried out rubbing her head "Spencer, what was that for."

"I didn't make you fall off the bed and orange orangatangs from Germany?"

"What?" she asked.

"Nevermind, your mom told me to wake you up."

"Oh, breakfast time, yippee!" she said while merrily skipping out the door.

I followed her out, sitting at the spot where Beverly had set my breakfast. I started popping a peice of bacon in my mouth while watching Ashley gobble down a whole pancake in 3 bites. We finished the rest of our breakfast and headed back into the room to change. "Todays Tuesday don't you have school?" I asked.

"Nah, its Spring break." she replied while pulling out a small green t-shirt that had the words Blink 182 across the front.

"Oh, thats weird, ours was last week."

"What, lucky you get to have last week and this week off!" she replied "You want to go to the mall right?"

"I don't know, it doen't really matter."

"Cause I really want to take you to this really cool beach around here, so bring a bathing suit, that is if you want?"

I just stared at her and smiled. We got dressed and headed out the door. "Mom, we're going to the beach!" Ashley yelled out.

"Ok, becareful" Beverly replied back.

She grabbed the keys off the counter and lead me out the door to a red Toyota Camery. We got in heading out of the driveway. I watched as we passed the house on the street. After I'd say 15 mins we were driving along the beach. Ashley drove through some small streets and parked in the drive way of this rather large house.

"Where are we?" I asked while obseving my suroundings.

"This is my friends beach house, she and her parents don't stay here much and they have a private beach." I stepped out of the car. Ashley took the stuff out of the trunk and we headed torward the shore of the beach.

The beach was nice, really nice. Quiet, peaceful, and clean. Ashley laid down the blankets on the soft sand and took off her shirt showing her lime green bikini. I removed my shirt I was wearing a bikini with a sunset on it. She finished taking her pants off and grabbed a bottle of sunscreen squirting a blob on her hand. I turned around to put my shirt in my bag.

"Spencer?" She said. I quickly turned around.

She smired a bunch of sunscreen on my nose. "I think you have something on your nose!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Ashley took off running, with me right behind her. When I caught her I pushed her causing both of us to fall in to the shallow water. We were both laughing like crazy. We went back to where we laid down the blackets to dry off. I picked up the bottle of sunscreen and started putting some on. I just couldn't resist but to just smear some right on Ashley.

"Hey!"

"Thank was from earlier." She got up and started tickling me, I started squirming like crazy. She started tickling me harder. Oh shoot she found out my weakness! I'm like the most ticklest person ever. "Stop! Stop!"

"Say your sorry!"

"I...m ..Sorry!" I got out. I opened my eyes, taking in some deap breaths. Thats when my eyes met with hers. There was just this really awkward moment between us. I quickly looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said nervously while getting off of me.

The rest of the time at the beach was kinda quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening Life

Chapter 5

After a slightly awkward episode at the beach, we were both silent on the ride home. As soon as we got in the house however, Beverly started firing questions at us left, right, and center. Before now I'd thought her intrest in our lives was fantastic- now I foud it annoying. I pretty much idnored her, which I'm sure hurt her feelings, but I didn't dwell on it. She'd had foster kids before- she would just group me in that catergory of surly teenagers who are pissed to the entire world.

Walking up to my room, I had the need to write all this down in my journal. Ever since I was little, journals have sort of been this coping mechanism for me; write it all down and feel better. Flinging open the door I flopped down on my bed and realized with a start that I had a new sheets and a comforter. Smiling despite myself, I began to feel a little guilty about how I had ignored Beverly after she went to all the trouble of buying me new things.

Pulling out my laptop, I opened it pressing the power button . I pulled up Microsoft Wrod and started typing.

_April 10, 2007_

_Ashley took me to this awsome private beach today that her best friend owned, so we had the beach all to ourselves. Then it got kind of weird. I smeared some suntan lotion on her face and she started tickleing me. Of course, my one weakness...anyway, she rolled on top of me and our eyes met, it was really awkward, but the weird part is...I sort of liked it...yeah...but I don't know what happened it was just all so fast and I think it it freaked Ashley out because we haven't talked since. I do hope she'll still talk to me since I don't know how long I'm going to be here and we have to share a room and all...that would be weird. If she just acted like I wasn't here, but any way. I'm gonna go down and talk to Ashley...or try to anyway._

I saved the journal and closed my laptop. Then I stood up, streched my arm and started down the stairs. When I reached the bottom Ashley brushed past me and jugged up the stairs. With a huff I turned around and went back up to our room. From behind the closed door I could here Blink 182 blaring over the speakers and reconized the song as "Dammit," one of my favorites. I pushed open the door and stood there for a moment leaning against the frame. Ashley glanced up from her magizine, saw it was me and looked back down.

"Look," I said, "we're gonna have to talk sometime."

"So, your point?" she snapped back.

I took a step into the room and sat down on the chair next to the door.

"So, my point is you can't just ignore me forever, who knows how long I'll be here" I said.

"Well, at the beach, it just... was weird, It kinda scared me, it was just weird." She said while staring at the floor.

She glanced up toward the ceiling and then let her eyes fall down to mine.

"So...ok, it was weird for me too, but I moved on and so should you it was just a weird stare nothing more, it was just some weird thing that happened."

Wow, I thought I sounded really dumb right there and I repeted myself like six times.

"Ok, yea I souded dumb I know, but I think its best if we forget that it ever happened and its kinda gotten blown out of proportion because it was really nothing." I said, trying to make up for the blabbering I had just done.

There was a silence between us which you could hear the next song on her CD. She cleared her throught and started, "Ok, I vote we pretend this never happened, what about you?"

"Um, yeah, I'm with you on that. So ...now what?" I asked.

"Um...I'm drawing a blank here, any ideas?" Ashley replied.

"What about the mall?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." She said setting down her closed magazine.

"I'll neet you down in the car, you can go ahead." She said as she tood up and turned off the stereo. I took off down ther stairs two at a time till I hit the bottom where I grabbed my purse, my DC jacket and the keys. I whipped open the front door and pulled it closed behind me as I ran to the car. I stopped just short of slamming into the car and let out a little yelp. I was so happy. Ashley and I were friends again and we were going to the mall...yea! Today was going great...or so I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Opening Life

Chapter 6

As I sat in the car waiting for Ashley I pondered the stores to browse through. I didn't have that much money on me so I hoped Ashley had some.

Just then, the front door swung open and Ashley stepped out. She hesitated just out side the door and said something over her shoulder. Then she shut the door and walked toward the car.

I mentally compaired our out fits, she was wearing long- straight- dark denim jeands, some Nike tennis shoes and a plain white T-shirt, yet she still looked gorgeous. I had on a black shirt with +44 written on it, some dark denim bell-cottoms, my DC shoes, and jacket, and was about to put on my DC hat, but decided against it on the thought of over kill on the DC logo.

Ashley pulled open the door and sat down in the drivers seat, I tossed her the keys.

"You got everything?" Ashley asked, as she shoved the key in the ignition.

"Yeah, do you got money?" I replied.

"Uh," she said as she slamed her car door and pulled out her wallet, "only like 60 bucks."

"Ok, and I have 50 so we're good." 

"Ok, buckle up." she said as she pulled on her seat belt. I reached around and pulled on mine. I say one of the boys running in the backyard as we pulled down the dusty driveway. We stopped at the end of the driveway and Ashley leaned forward to look both ways. She pulled out and started to turn on the radio when I asked "So where do you wnat to go first?"

"I don't really care,this was your idea, remember?" she said as she flicked on the headlights, because it was getting dark.

We pulled up to a stoplight and Ashley turned on the radio. I thought quietly about where to go first. The light turned green and I listened to the hum of our cars motor as Ashley shifted gears. For some reason it was a very soothing sound to me, I closed my eyes and drowned out the radio. We pulled to a stop at the next stoplight.

I peeked at the light in time to see it turn green and then saw a bright light out of the corner of my eye. I turned toward Ashley's window to see two bright lights headed toward us. Then I felt a jerk, some pain and then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Opening Life

Chapter 7

I woke up to the steady beep of a heart rate monitor. I peeredinto the bright light above my head, everything was blurry. _OMG, deja vu._

Suddenly it got darker, my eyes started to focus. There was a nurse bending over me.

"Thanks for joining us Spencer!" said the nurse.

"MMM...what?" I said

"You've been passed out for the past hour, do you remember what happened?" the nurse asked kindly.

"Um," I thought hard about what had happened, "I remember me and Ashley were driving to the mall, and I closed my eyes and when I opened them, the stoplight we were at had just turned green. Then I saw a bright light over on Ashley side of the car, so I turned to look and then I felt a jerk and then I don't remember anything untill now."

"Ok," said the nurse," let me fill in the blank spots, you guys were hit by a drunk driver, he was going about 45 or 50 when he hit you. He hit Ashley's door and pushed you across the intersection. You have a few cuts and bruses and a broken are, but Ashley..."

"OH MY GOD! Is Ashley dead?!!!!" I was starting to panic not. I was taking short rapid breathes now, and was starting to get dizzy.

"Wow wow wow! Calm down Spencer! She's not dean she's just in the Intensive Care Unit you can go visit her when you get a more permanent cast on your arm" My breathing slowed and I started to think more clearly.

"So how do you know my name?" I asked.

"The fire department found your I.D. in your wallet, along with Ashley's I.D. in her wallet."

"Oh, ok. SO when can I go see Ashley?" I asked, just as Beverly walked in. I noticed her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were tear strained.

"The doctor told me you were up," she said, struggling to keep her voice level. Tears started to stream down her cheeks once more. She walked over and sat at the foor of the hospital bed.

"I'll give you two some time alone." said the nurse, pulling the door closed behind her as she left.

"Your sister's in the ICU, she's beaten up pretty bad." Beverly said her voice starting to crack.

"Well, I'm getting tired, so can I go back to sleep," I lied to Beverly.

"Uh, sure I'll see you later." she stood up and walked towars the door. She pulled it open and glanced back. "Take care," she said and blew me a kiss.

Then Beverly dissapeared behind the closed door. When I hear the door click closed, I shut my eyes tight and tried to fight the tears along with the lump in my throat, How

could this happen to me? Two car crashes in a month! First my parents and now my Ashley!

I thought about how Beverly had been crying and what she had said. I wondered how bad Ashley actually was. Than I closed my eyes tighter, but it didn't help. The tears flowed down over my cheeks and my whimpering filled the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Opening Life

Chapter 8

I slept into a deep sleep, filled with painful dreams of both resent car crashes. I woke with a jolt and found myself still in the hospital. This time I sat up and observed the room. My arm started throbbing, but I ignored the pain then looked around.

I hated the way hospitals smelled, so stale. no comfort. The room I was in was mostly blue, blue walls, blue sheets, and some other stuff, but mostly blue junk that was unfamiliar to me.

I sat there alone in the room and I bursted back into tears. So much had happened in such little time. Two car crashes, my parents dying, and Ashley getting hurt! It was just all so much.

Just than a nurse stepped in the room. It was the same woman from earlier. "Your awake?" she asked.

"Yeah,...can I see Ashley now?" I begged.

"You should rest a bit longer, but...she seem really dear to you."

A smile creeped on my face and I unsucceful tried jumping out of my bed. The nurse quickly rushed to my side to help me. Ashley's room was only 3 rooms from mine. When I got to the door. I was so anxious, yet so nervous. I didn't know what to expect. Slowly turning the knob I walked in.

There laid Ashley, she looked really badly injured. I stood there in shoock and tears once again started rolling down my cheeks. I hurriedly ran to her side.

"Ashley?..." I cried. I could hear the door shut. "Ashley, I'm so sorry! If I never would have suggested to go to the mall none of this would have happened!" I held her

hand in mine.

I sat there thinking about everything that was going on in my head. Everything was just so confusing.

I felt her hand sqeeze my hand tighter. "Sp...ee...ncce?" Ashley croaked out.

"Ashley! Are you ok?" I pleaded, she just groaned. I quickly grabbed her a glass of water, after a long drink she replied. I'm ok, a little sore, but ok." I placed a kiss on the

top of her hand. Ashley turned to look at me.

"Spencer, are you ok?" she said. I nodded at her.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Look, it wasn't your fault." she replied. "And I'm ok, thats what matters, right?"

"Yeah."

I sat there glancing at all the bandages, bruises, and cuts that it had and it just made me feel terrible. There was a silence, I started rubbing Ashley's hand with my thumb. Ashley pulled her hand out of mine to pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. We stared into each others eyes. I just wanted to kiss her right then when the door clicked and I quickly broke eye contact to see who it was. The door slowly opened and Beverly and Bill walked in.

"Spencer, Ashley!" Beverly yelled out while quickly running over to the bed to give both of us a hug. "Are you both ok?"

"Yeah" we both said at the same time.

Beverly leaned over and gave Ashley a kiss of the cheek. "Spencer, the doctor said that you could go home today."

I looked at her and back at Ashley. "Can I stay here with Ashley for tonight?" She gave me a conserned look and turned to look at Bill. She turned back to me and said "Are you sure you don't want to go home and change or anything? We'll be back tommorrow."

"No, I'll be fine and I'll be with Ashley."

"I guess its ok" she replied. "Well we just came to see if you two were ok, I guess we'll be on our way now." She gave me and Ashley both a kiss on the cheek and headed out.

"You don't have to stay here you know." Ashley said.

I slowly walked back over to her bed. "I know."

"You sure you want to be here at this...place?" she replied obviously not knowing what to call it.

"I want to be here...with you...I would never leave...the thing is...I...I like you." I said rather nervously. She was obviously taken aback because she just

started at the sheets that covered her. Looking up at me she slowly started to grin. She almost looked happy. "...I...I like you too." she replied cautiously.

I felt a smile slip on my face.

"I would give you a hug and a kiss right about now, but...I can't exactly do that. So could you get over here." she said while extending out her arm that wasn't broken. I chuckled at her statement and walked over embracing her, while making sure not to hurt her. She gave me a kiss of the cheek. I pulled back from the hug to looked into her eyes. Her beautiful brown orbs just contracted me closer to her. Now only inches apart I looked down at her, so kissable lips, and back up. A small smile slipped on her face when our lips locked in a slow and passionate kiss.

I pulled back and looked back at Ashley. Pulling me back into another kiss, she rubbed my cheek with her thinb. This time Ashley stopped the kiss. We just looked into each others eyes and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes: Hey everybody, I'd just like to say thanx for all your comments and everything. Um... this is just like a little fun chapter. My friend wrote the ping- ping part so it wasn't my idea. I hope you all like the story so far. Please Comment!

---------------------------------------------------

Opening Life

Chapter 9

I woke up finding myself in a chair next to Ashley's bed. I slowly steched and yawned. God my arm is ichy under this cast. I tried to get to it from the top of the cast with no luck. I guess I woke up Ashley.

"Spencer?" I heard her say.

"Yeah?" I replied while still attemping to scratch that itch.

"Did you sleep ok, cause you looked kinda unconfortable in that chair."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied as I just gave up.

"Thanks for staying with me last night." she replied

"I'm happy I did."

She took my hand to her lips, where she placed a kiss. There was a knock on the door and Beverly opened the door and walked in.

"I have good news! Ashley you can go home now!"

"Finally!" she screamed out.

A nurse walked into the room with a wheelchair. Ashley looked at it with a questioning look.

"I don't need a wheelchair I can walk perfectly fine!" she said while trying to sit up. "Ooooowwwwww!!" she yelled clenching her ribs.

"Honey, you have two fractured ribs! Becareful!"

"Ok, maybe I will need the wheelchair." Ashley replied.

On the drive home I sat in the back seat with Ashley. We turned into the driveway and I helped Ashley out of the car and up the stairs to our room, which isn't easy! I layed her on her bed and went over to sit on mine.

"Thanks Spencer!" she said.

"No prob, do you need anything?" I asked.

"No, not really...um... can we talk?"

"Sure, what abour?"

"About...last night." she replied nervously.

"Um...ok."

"So...what does this mean? Are we ...together?" or are we still...just friends?" she asked.

Not knowhing how to reply to her comment I took a deep breath. "I don't know, what do you want it to be."

She looked up at me. "Well, I want us to...be more than just friends, but... I don't think I'm quite ready for a relationship though." I thought about what she said and

nodded. "I guess we could just start out being friends and see where that takes us."

"Okay, sounds good." she replied "So...what do you want to do, take in mind im kinda stuck in this bed with a broken arm and 2 fractured ribs."

"You know thats really good for a crash to your door at 50 some miles per hour. You could have been really really...really badly hurt...even killed."

"Yeah, I know, so?..."

"I didn't have anything in mind."

"Well if your not going to do anything, I'm going to take a nap."

"Ok, thats fine with me."

Ashley had a 'ok' look on her face and started to close her eyes. I decided that this would be a good time to write in my journal. My laptop was under my bed, I'm not sure how it got there though. I turned it on and opened up my journal.

_April 12, 2007_

_I'm sorry I didn't write yesterday! After I talked to Ashley, she eventually started talking to me again, which was good. And I suggested that we go to the mall. On our way there we got hit by a drunk driver at around 50 miles per hour. I ended up with a broken arm and Ashley luckly only had a broken arm and 2 fractured ribs. We had to stay the night and I didn't get to see Ashley till the yesterday. I was really worried about her I don't think I would be able to go on with life if I had lost her , especially since I lost parents. Well, I was allowed to leave that day, but I decided to stay there with Ashley. Last night...was really...I don't know. But I don't know where I got the guts to tell her that I liked her but I just said it! After I did I was so worried about how Ashley would react, but she...saidthat she liked me too. And...then we kinda...kissed. Ok, I can take remember this all again. So happy._

I save the document and looked up at Ashley who was laying there watching me type.

"I thought you were taking a nap," I said, closing my laptop.

"Nah, too boring." she told me. Using her uninjured arm to reach over to her bedside table and pull out- what?

"Ashley, do want to know why you have a paddle?"

"I'm bored. Lets play ping -pong."

You've been homw ten minutes, how can you be bored?" I asked increducously.

"I am. C'mon, dad has a old ping- ping table in the garage."

"You have 2 fractured ribs and a broken arm, we are not playing ping-ping.:

"Why do you think I have crutches?" she argued, grabbing them from the floor.

"No!"

"Spencer, if you don't come with me who know how many ways I could manage to fall and hurt myself?" Damn she has a point. What if she tripped down the stairs or...or... choked on a ping- pong ball?

"Fine, Fine, I'm coming," I grumbled Ashley punched her fist in the air.

"Yes! OWww!"

"Are you ok?" I asked. I could tell she held in her pain, but she replied "Yeah, ok, lets go." she only grinned and hopped to the door on her crutches.


	10. Chapter 10

Opening Life

Chapter 10

Gosh, she much be crazy! I'm not sure how 2 fractured ribs would fell, but I'm pretty sure its painful. And look at her she wants to go play ping- pong. I quickly went to open the door for Ashley.

"I got it!" she scolded me. We slowly walked out of the room and down the hall. "Ok, now to get down the stairs!"

She slowly took a step down. I could tell this was going to be harder than when I got her up the stairs. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, conserned.

"Yes, it might take me a qhile...ow...to...get down the stairs, but... I'm fine!" After about I'd say 10 minutes we finally reached the bootom step.

"See that wasn't so hard." I just rolled my eyes. Bill had just walked into the room.

"Honey, what are you doing? You should be in bed resting!" he asked.

"Spencer and I were going to play some ping- pong." Ashley told him.

"Ping- pong," he repeated, with a stunned look on him face.

"Yeah" she said lightly, taking several steps foward. "Why?"

"You have-" Bill began angrily, but Ashley cut him off.

"- two fractured ribs and a broken arm. I know, Dad. But hey, I made it down the stairs, right? If I can do that, I think I can play ping-pong." Bill opened him mouth, closed it, and openied it again. In the end of a fifteen minute argument (which I pretty much stayed out of), he agreed to let Ashley play as long as we kept the basement door opened and promised to call him if Ashley started to hurt.

"Thank God that's over" she muttered, hobbling in to the garage. There to the side of the garage was a old, slightly rusted ping-pong table.

"Are you sure your up for this?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I am so going to kick you ass."

I gave her a competitive smile and said "Well, bring it!" Ashley stayed on the near end of the table, while I walked over to the other side.

"So you know how to play?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said subcontously, I really didn't, but how hard could it be? I took the paddle that was laying on the table and got into position. Ashley took a ping- pong ball from a shelf right next to her and served it. Watching the ball very carefully, I swung at it and literally missed it by half a foot. I heard Ashley chuckle. "Hey, I...just need to warm up."

Ashley gave me a very unconvinced look and said "Right..., so you wanna serve?"

"Sure!" I took the ball from her and threw it in the air hitting it across the room, almost hitting Ashley, but she quickly dodged it.

"You could have killed me!" I had my hand over my face completly embaressed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Ashley!" She looked at me with a concerned look.

"Ok," She said while reaching to grab this bicycle helmet from the shelf next to her. "I better wear a helmet this time" I smiled at her.

"Ok, come over here!" I slowly walked over to her. "Ok, this is how you serve. Bounce the ball and and you have to have it bounce in your side before it hits the other side." She said while demonstrating it. I took the paddle and tryed it, but it kept hitting the little net. She walked up right behind me, holding my hands from behind. I could smell the vanilla eccence that she had on.


	11. Chapter 11

Opening Life

Chapter 11

We pulled into the parking lot of Palm High, it was pretty big, about the size of my old school back in St. Pete. We found a parking spot and got out of the Grand Cherokeem since her Carmry got totaled, We got out and Ashley took me to the office to get my schedule. We had some troble, but eventually got it.

Ashley took a look at my schedule and said "Well looks like you have all the same classes as me" she said dullfully. What was that, is she upsset the we have the same classed? "Well the bells going to ring soon, so lets start heading out." she said while walking to the door.

We were on our way to 1st period till someone call out from behind us "Hey! Ashley!" she quickley turned around to see who it was. A fairly tall, raven haired guy was jogging up to us.

"Hey Aiden!" Ashley said.

"So...whos your friend?" he said rather flirtaously.

"Oh, this is Spencer, my sister."

"Sister?" Ashley gave him a weird look. "Oh...ok." he said after some how understanding what Ashley was tring to say.

"Hi I'm Aiden, nice to meet you Spencer." The bell rang and we quickly said our goodbyes and I followed Ashley off to our 1st period.

The day went by and all the teachers seemed really nice, especially Mrs. Conker. The last bell rang and we started walking back to the car.

"So how'd you like your first day at Palm?" Ashley asked.

"It was ok, you have some nice teachers here"

"Sure..." She said sarcastically

We both got in and started making out way back home, but we had to stop to get some gas. While I sat there in the car I thought, I still don't get it, she said she wanted to be just friends but right now this isn't even close. Ashley had gotten back into the car. The rest of the drive home was quest except for the fact that the radio was playing. We drove into the driveway and Ashley was about to get out.

"Ashley." I said

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath and quickly thought about how I was gonig to say this "Whats wrong?" I asked sturnly.

"What do you mean, whats wrong?"

"Ever since the kiss you've been treating me like...I know you said that you wanted us to just be friends right now, but the way your treating me is now even close to being friend!" I couldn't really tell how she reacted cause my eyes were flooded with tears. I quickly fgot out of the car and ran into the house.

I ran up the stairs and slammed our bedroom door behind me. I was just so frustrated with everthing! I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Ashley asked while slightly opening the door.

"Sure" I muttered, she walked in and slowly closed the door. I looked up at her waiting for what she had to say. As she slowly walked forward as she took a seat next to me on my bed. "So..." I asked plainly. I could tell she was having trouble bringing up this situation. She looked at me with sorroful eyes.

"Look," she said, "I'm sorry...that...well...the thing is...I was just...afraid" She slowly studderd out.

"Of what?"

"I'm really sorry, I guess I just...with school starting and I was...just afraid of what people might think of me...us." I gave her an understanding look.

"But why did you ignore me?"

"I didn't know what to do, and that wsa just how...I reacted. Forgive me?" she said I turned to looked the other way. I could feel her leaning closer to me. I felt her hand pull my hair back off my shoulders as she leaned forward furter and kissed my cheek, then she pulled slowly back.

Slowly turning my head to look at Ashley, she just sat there waiting for an answer. I leaned over giving her a peck on the lips and replied "Ok..."


End file.
